


A Party For 5

by Lambysluckyday, xX_Kassy790_Xx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambysluckyday/pseuds/Lambysluckyday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Kassy790_Xx/pseuds/xX_Kassy790_Xx
Summary: Hey guys *does the debby ryan* so anyways this is our first time writing lol. If at least one person reads it and likes it we will add more of the story on, but if you guys think its booty let us know plez. Constructed criticism is very welcomed:) Keep in mind Jaehee left to her coffee shop so Mc takes her place in Jumin's office as his assistant. Also your birthday is this coming Saturday.
Kudos: 3





	A Party For 5

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys *does the debby ryan* so anyways this is our first time writing lol. If at least one person reads it and likes it we will add more of the story on, but if you guys think its booty let us know plez. Constructed criticism is very welcomed:) Keep in mind Jaehee left to her coffee shop so Mc takes her place in Jumin's office as his assistant. Also your birthday is this coming Saturday.

Your birthday was coming up.But you hadn’t been active in the chat room and you weren't yourself lately. The guys noticed this and remembered that something similar had happened last year.You had never really celebrated your birthday before so you weren't excited for it. You hadn’t brought it up because you thought that if you didn’t mention anything the guys wouldn’t remember. But they had something else in mind. Since Seven had already done a background check on you before you joined the organization last year he already knew that the day was approaching. He even went as far to make a group chat with the other members to plan something to hopefully bring your spirits up and surprise you. You guys also had to prepare for the upcoming RFA party.  
*Chat Room*  
707: AHHHHH  
707: AHHHHHH  
707: GUYS  
707: ITS  
707: ALMOST  
707: MC’S  
707: BIRTHDAY  
707: I think we should  
707: Plan something for her

Zen: Did you have to spam the messenger like that  
Zen: But I agree and I happen to not have any rehearsals 

Jumin: I think we should have a small gathering at her new apartment on the special day 

Yoosung☆: I can’t wait she’s goign to bw so happyy * blushing emoji* (misspelled to fit the character) 

Jumin Han: It’s going to be the best she’s ever had 

Zen: Ok so it’s set^^ 

707: See you guys on Saturday ~

Jumin: Goodbye  
*Jumin Han has left the chatroom*

707: Cya  
*707 has left the chatroom*

Yoosung☆: Sorry for typos now off to lolol 

Zen: you’re always on that game you should go exercise to be more like me 

*Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom*

Zen: That boy never listens  
*Zen has left the chatroom*

*end of chatroom*

Jumin had mentioned your work schedule and how you would be working up until 5pm so that gave the guys time to set everything up. They all headed over to the apartment to set up at 3. Seven had an extra key to the apartment because he was setting up cameras for security so it all worked out. They blew up balloons and hung streamers. Yoosung made a big banner to hang at the entrance that said “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” in big bold letters. They had just finished setting up but they quickly heard your footsteps approaching the door. You had a long day at work so you were excited to come home and go to bed. As you were getting the keys out the guys quickly and quietly hid. As you opened the door you got greeted by a loud “SURPRISE!!!“ from everyone. You felt your face go from being down and drained of energy to smiling full of joy and a light heat came to your face. You got shocked to see all of the guys in your apartment.The guys went in for a big group hug and it happened to be just what you needed. After vibin and catching up for what felt like minutes it was already 8. After talking for so long they kind of ran out of things to talk about. It started getting a little awkward between all of you guys. So to bring up the mood and end the awkwardness, Jumin brings up the RFA party.”Do any of the guests sound interesting?” he says. You then bring up a guest that caught your eye. “There is this one Latin dance instructor that insists for me to dance with him at the party”. They all look at you with amusement. “Sadly I don't know much about dancing especially Latin ” you then say. But then to your surprise you hear a “Not to worry, let me teach you some moves,” coming from Jumin, stretching his hand out to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :p


End file.
